5 Months Tour
by YayMusicalCupcake
Summary: R5 is going on world tour for 5 months! But while Rydel was dancing and singing. What will happen if she fall off the big stage and slip in coma? Will she make it or R5 will end? Read and find out. My story is better than a summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! i decide to write new story since i have writer block for other stories. Well enjoy.**

Ryland: GUYS COME IN THE LIVING ROOM! I HAVE GREAT NEW!

Riker: *Walk downstairs* What it is bro? *Sit down on the couch*

Rydel: Yea bro. What's the new? *Sitting next to Riker*

Ryland: You guys are gonna love this! ROSS! ROCKY! RATLIFF! GET DOWN HERE!

Rocky/Ross/Ratliff: We're coming. *Walking downstairs and sit on the other couch*

Ryland: Okay. I just got off the phone from our manager Josh and he want you guys to to do a world tour for 5 months!

R5: WHAT?

Ross: AWESOME!

Riker: Now i won't be bored!

Everyone: *Laughing*

Rocky: So when do we start?

Ryland: We have to be on the tour bus tomorrow morning by 7:45 am. First stop is performing in Chicago!

R5: WOO!

Ryland: But right now you guys can do your own thing. *Walk upstairs*

Rydel: Wow! 5 states for 5 months? This is gonna be great! *Air pumping while falling back on the couch*

Riker: And no boys *Smiling knowing what she thinking*

Rydel: *Cross arms* Mind reader *Roll eyes*

Ratliff: But seriously guys. We're gonna be on tour for 5 months. Which mean we're gonna see millions fans!

Rocky: I know right! It going to be partay! Whoop whoop!

Riker: *Laughing* Well it getting late so we should be in bed now.

R5: *Going to bed*

*Next morning*

Ryland: *Putting his luggage inside the tour bus. Look at the time* GUYS,ARE YOU READY?

Ross: *Run out* I'm here! *Putting luggage inside*

Ryland: Are your brothers and sister coming or what!?

Ross: Yes they're coming! Geez dude calm down!

Rydel: I'm right here! Sorry i was just getting my nail done. *Showing them my HelloKitty nails*

Rocky/Riker/Ratliff: *Walk out with luggage*

*On the road*

Riker: Okay guys. What song are we going to sing first?

Ross: We can just pick randomly there *Shrugs*

Everyone: *Nods*

Riker: Good! Cause i wanna nap! * Go to his bunk and sleep*

Everyone: *Laughing*

Rydel: He's always tired *Chuckle*

**Sorry it short! But ya think? Review for the next one! **


	2. Chapter 2

Riker: *Wearing blue button shirt,blue rip jean and black sneakers*

Rydel: *Wearing white shirt says 'Love', dark rip jean and black boots*

Rocky: *Black shirt,white pant and black shoes*

Ross: *White shirt,blue pant and black converse*

Ratliff: *Wearing white t-shirt,black jacket,blue pant and black converse*

R5Family: R5! R5! R5! R5!

Riker: *Run to microphone* HEY R5FAMILY! WE HAVE MANY SONGS FOR YOU,SO HERE'S OUR FIRST SONG

R5: *Plays Pass Me By*

**"Pass Me By"**

Remember that trip we took in Mexico?  
Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas  
I never spoke up, yeah, I never said hello  
But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya  
Yeah

I was chillin', you were with him  
Hooked up by the fire  
Now he's long gone  
I'm like, "So long."  
Now I got my chance  
Now I, now I got my chance

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me down  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind

Like damn  
You can be the one that could mess me up  
I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

I was trying to play too cool to get caught up  
Like too fun, too young to fall to pieces  
I know a girl like you can't ever get enough  
So I'm addicted, trippin', trying to get you to see this

The way I need you, like I'm seen through  
Dancing out my pants  
Got you shooking, caught you looking  
Now I got my chance  
Now I, now I got my chance

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me down  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind

Like damn  
You could be the one that can mess me up  
I can't let you, can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

It's like  
Everywhere I look and everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by – by – by

Everywhere I look and everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by – by – by

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me down  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind  
('Til you blew my mind)

Like damn  
You could be the one that can mess me up  
I can't let you, can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
(Yeah girl)  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
(Can't let you go)  
Yeah, I can't let you pass me by

R5: THANK YOU

Rydel: *Takes the microphone*

**"Love Me Like That"**

I wake up and my hair's a mess  
And I'm too lazy to get, to get dressed, yeah  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I never took my driving test  
So every day you take me, take me to class, yeah  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I'm a primadonna, somehow you still wanna  
Gimme everything I want, yeah  
I might be a divaaaa Woah! *Almost fall to edge*

Riker: Are you ok?

Rydel: *Nod. Keep singing*

, gimme what I need, uh  
We can party all night long

I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)  
I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)

Blah blah blah blah blah blah  
I don't have to say nothing, de nada, uh  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I ate all the candy in your piñata  
You don't even like the way I say ba-na-na  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I'm a primadonna, somehow you still wanna  
Gimme everything I want, yeah  
I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh  
We can party all night long

I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)  
I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)

You love me even when I call you up  
Middle of the night just to wake you up  
Nothin' on my mind but how we're so in love, yeah

I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)  
I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)

(Na na na na na na) I love the way you love me  
(Na na na na na na) I said I love the way you love me  
(Na na na na na na) I love the way you love me  
(Na na na na na na) I said I love the way you love me

Riker: Ok this song is kinda old. So if you knew then sing along! And if you DON'T know it. You'll love this!

R5: *Plays Cali Girls*

**"Cali Girls"**

Drop top, sitting next to Cee-Lo  
Pacific coast highway  
This happens every day

And our song keeps playing on the radio  
Like 20 times a day  
Man this is so cray-zay

I see you pretty ladies walking round in high heels in LA  
What can I say?  
Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are lookin fine today  
It's getting hot you see

I like them Cali girls  
Like the way they move  
Love the things they do  
Keep me up at night

I like them Cali girls  
When they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need

(Cali girls)

Cali girls when they take you out  
Make you scream and shout  
Keep you up at night

I like them Cali girls  
Cali girls when they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need

Model girls just hanging out at Venice Beach  
The ones in magazines  
They're hanging out with me (hanging out with me)  
And you know she wasn't lying when she told you (uh-huh)  
You know them Cali girls, they really rock my world oh

Short skirts, So hot, lookin right in every way  
What can I say?  
Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are looking fine to say  
It's like this everyday

When you got Cali girls  
Like the way they move  
Love the things they do  
Keep me up at night

I like them Cali girls  
When they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need

(Cali girls)

Cali girls let me take you out  
Make you scream and shout  
Keep you up at night

I like them Cali girls  
Cali girls when they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need

I can't get those Cali girls out of my head  
I can't get those Cali girls out of my head  
I like them Cali Girls

Cali girls  
Like the way they move  
Love the things they do  
Keep me up at night  
I like them Cali girls

Cali girls  
When they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need

(Cali girls)

Cali girls let me take you out  
Make you scream and shout  
Keep you up at night

I like them Cali girls  
Cali girls  
When they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need

R5Family: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! R5 R5 R5 R5!

Ross: THANK YOU CHICAGO!

*Tour bus*

Rocky: That was awesome!

Ratliff: You know it!

Rydel: *Laugh* Oh i'm gonna miss Chicago!

Ryland: Great job guys! And Rydel are you ok?

Rydel: Yea i'm fine. Guess i was just excited to sing my song *Smile*

Boys: *Laugh*

_Knock knock _

Riker: Who's that?

Ryland: I order pizza *Open door*

Pizza guy: Hello. $15.00 please

Ryland: Here ya go *Give him money and takes the pizza* Who want pizza!?

R5: I DO

Everyone: *Eat pizza*

Rydel: Ryland, you're our best baby brother and manager that we ever have!

Ryland: Thanks!

Rydel: *Start crying*

Rocky: Delly what wrong?

Rydel: I just miss our parents *Crying*

Rocky: Same here *Hug her*

Lynch's brothers: *Hug her*

Riker P.O.V.

If you're wondering where's our parents. Well 3 months ago, they died in their car crash. So i promise them to take good care of my little siblings


End file.
